


Apocalypse on Hold

by ForceMage56



Series: The Phoenix Never Dies [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Jason is a good person, Just your regular Tuesday in the DC Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForceMage56/pseuds/ForceMage56
Summary: You’d think after the first failed alien invasion the word would get around that earth is the last place to mess with, and yet here we are again.Jason finds an unconscious Batman during an alien invasion and decides to do the right thing.





	Apocalypse on Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, bet you weren't expecting to see me again :)
> 
> Quick little one-shot that takes place a year after the epilogue of One Reason. Enjoy!

You’d think after the first failed alien invasion the word would get around that earth is the last place to mess with, and yet here we are again.

It’s all hands on deck situation. The Watchtower must look like Grand Central station right about now.

The battle ended not even an hour ago but stragglers still roam and rescue crews are still hard at work.

Jason creeps through the ruins of a downed spacecraft. Staying out of sight. The last thing he needs is to be spotted by an invader or worse a member of the Justice League.

His identity as Ghost is not even a month old. An unknown to both the Bats and the Justice League. He’d like to keep it that way for as long as possible. His new gear is far too reminiscent of the Red Hood. Anyone familiar with the dead vigilante will be able to identify who it is under black nondescript paramilitary gear, a grey cloth hood, and a black domino mask with reinforced plastic creating the faceplate that covers the lower half of his face.

No symbols, no flashy colors. No home, no backup. No plan, no endgame. Much more his speed.

He reaches the center of the ship and the sight that greets him stops him in his tracks.

One of the alien lieutenants is out cold. Slumped over a console.

Five feet away Batman is lying on the ground. Unmoving. Lifeless.

Ghost is at his side in an instant. Searching for a pulse.

He finds it, but only just. It’s weak but steady.

Alive, barely. He’s unconscious and has been for a while. There are no visible injuries but that doesn’t mean much.

Ghost carefully activates the Batsuit’s wrist computer, wary for any sign that Batman is coming around. Ghost enters the override code from his Robin days. He breathes a sigh of relief when it goes through without a hitch.

Ghost pulls up the suit’s internal diagnostics. Nothing’s in the red but nothing’s in the green either. It only takes a minute to read through the data and just a few seconds to realize what happened.

Jason rocks back on his heels and shakes his head. The great Batman collapsed from exhaustion.

Jason has half a mind to drop Alfred a line. B’s going to run himself into an early grave at this rate.

Ghost pulls up the emergency channel that the league’s been communicating on. After a few minutes of listening in two things become clear. No one in the league know’s that Batman is down and even if they did everyone is to busy putting out fires to come and get him.

Ghost sighs and closes the link. “You’re really going to make me do this, huh?”

No response.

“Alright then. No way this is going to go badly.” Ghost says hauling the unconscious Bat onto his shoulders and starts heading to the nearest Zeta tube.

* * *

When the Zeta Tub spins up, announcing the arrival of Batman, Superman can’t help but breath a sigh of relief.

It’s not uncommon for Batman to go dark during a mission but the stakes are much higher and he had been dark for too long. Superman had been about to go out and look for him.

Then the Zeta Tube announces an unknown entity and the tension in the room skyrockets.

A man dressed in black and gray paramilitary gear walks out of the tube carrying Batman across his shoulders and is immediately facing at least twenty Leagers armed and ready for a fight.

The stranger’s heartbeat doesn't so much as quicken as he looks up at Superman looming over him. Face hidden under a cloth hood and a mask. “Lose something?” The stranger asks, his voice artificially distorted by the mask.

“What happened?” Superman asks, his voice cold.

“Found the big guy unconscious in a wrecked alien spacecraft. I figured since you guys were busy, I’d bring him up here.”

“How did you bypass the security systems?”

“It’s not that hard. Look, are you going to take him? He’s not exactly light.”

Diana steps forward and removes Batman from the stranger’s grip. Taking him away from the standoff.

Ghost doesn't so much as glance after Batman, keeping his focus on the angry Kryptonian in front of him.

"So, am I free to go or are is this going to be on of those no good deed goes unpunished things?"

"Who are you?"

"Name's Ghost, and before you ask I'm not part of any team or legacy. I stay out of League territory and I mind my own business. I just came up here to drop off Batman, that's it."

Clark's eyes Ghost's sidearm. "You're armed."

"I also don't end up on the evening news. Can't be a bad influence when no one knows you exist."

"That's not the point."

"Sure it isn't. Look, you want to debate moral symbolism there are better times and people to debate with. You have your teammate back safe and sound and I need to get back planetside."

Superman's eyes narrow. "You're in a hurry."

"Cleanup's not over yet big guy. You really want to hold me here until Bats wakes up and tells you that I'm not the reason he's unconscious? That's going to be a while."

"We have time."

“Jason.”

It’s only a whisper from an injured Batman but it draws everyone’s attention in an instant. The senior members of the league stiffen at the name. The name of a boy long-dead turned villain who had disappeared after paralyzing the Joker three years ago.

Then Ghost turns to face Batman and the entire galaxy tilts on its axis. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

…

…

...

“For what?” The question isn’t angry or indignant. Just curious.

“For never seeing you as you.”

Ghost- no Jason. It’s Jason who simply tilts his head in response to those words. Calm, collected, and cool.

“I guess you can teach old Bats new tricks.” Ghost says dryly before turning and walking away without a second glance.

The Zeta tube spins up before Jason has a chance to reach the control console.

Superman's heart jumps into his throat as the computer announces the arrival of Red Robin.

He can feel Conner and Cassie tense up. Ready to jump into action if Jason tries to finish what he started at Titan's Tower.

Red Robin steps out of the tube only three feet away from Jason.

The room holds it's breath.

"There you are!" Tim glares up at Jason, exasperated. "I've been trying to reach you for a month!"

"I've been busy, Red."

"Busy avoiding my calls. I can't follow up on the tips you give me if I have no way to contact you."

"I went silent for a reason."

"I'm guessing that reason has something to do with the new identity."

"No comment."

Tim just glares at him before shaking his head. "Fine, I know a losing battle when I hear one."

"You absolutely do not."

"Don't start, and I came up here for a reason. I figured it would be better for you to hear it from me."

That got Jason's attention. "What happened?"

"Just promise me that you won't bolt halfway through?"

"Not a chance, talk."

"One of the alien ships crashed into Arkham-"

Jason makes an aborted move for the control console but Tim hits the emergency disconnect.

"She's fine, Ghost look at me, she's fine. A few bumps and bruises but that's it. The problem is that she's been on shift for over 18 hours and we can't convince her to go home. She's refusing to clock out and get some rest. Sound familiar?"

Jason relaxes slightly. "I'll take care of it," He says as he brings the console back online. "And thanks for keeping an eye on her."

With that Jason walking into the Zeta tube and disappears.

* * *

Tim brushes off the immediate barrage of questions by pointing out that they were still in the middle of a crisis and makes a beeline for Batman, who's still being held upright by an unamused Wonder Woman.

"You are planning to explain what that was about?" She asks as she passes over Batman.

Tim sighs as he hauls Batman's arm over his shoulder. "It's a long story."

"But we are going to hear it, right?" Superman asks looking concerned.

"I don't know," Tim answers as he drags Batman over to the Zeta Tube, ignoring Connor and Cassie as their eyes bore into the back of his skull.

He knows they won't accept that. He knows they're going to hound him and the rest of the family trying to get answers. He knows they might try to hunt down Jason in a misguided attempt to protect him.

Tim won't let that happen.

After Tim drops Batman off at the Batcave he heads straight for the clocktower.

He won't let Jason down.


End file.
